The function of a heliostat is to collect radiant energy from the sun (or other source) and to concentrate the radiation at a convenient location for subsequent use. Typically, a heliostat includes a reflector mounted on a frame in a manner which permits the reflector to rotate so as to track the sun as it moves relative to the earth during the course of the day. Various arrangements for accomplishing this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,460,482; 4,171,876; and 3,977,773. The difficulty with all these systems, however, is that the focal point at which the collected energy is concentrated is not conveniently located, and/or is not fixed relative to the earth. As a result, some further means must typically be provided to transfer the heat collected at the focal point of the reflector to another location before it can be utilized. In a preferred arrangement, the focal point of the reflector would be located at a convenient place away from the collector structure, and would remain fixed at that point regardless of the orientation of the reflector.